The Yale MRRC is a pioneer and leader in the in the study of metabolism by in vivo Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) by 1H and 13C MRS. The 4.0T 94 cm Bruker system has been the traditional workhorse for human metabolic studies and is the only system at the MRRC capable of 13C MRS studies of body and brain. At present the system supports the research of 15 faculty including 9 major users with R01 funding. The NIH support for the user group is 17 grants: 10 R01s, 4 Center grants (R24, P30, and two P50s), an R21, a K02, and an STTR. Most of the PIs using the system have over 10 years of experience using MRS in their research. However the continued development of novel experimental methodology and groundbreaking applications to disease, that have been the hallmark of the research program on system, are severely compromised by the limited capabilities and decreasing reliability of its 8 year old console and electronics. In order to sustain the productivity of the User group we propose to replace the failing Bruker Avance console with a state of the art Agilent console with multiple receiver capability. Our selection is based upon our extensive in house experience in operating and maintaining similar Agilent consoles and integrating them with our home built RF coils and gradient/shim hardware and the extensive MRS capabilities of the system. The new console will allow for years to come the reliable performance of a wide range of sophisticated metabolic experiments by the User group, and insure the continued development of advanced 13C and 1H MRS methods. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) is a unique technology that allows chemistry to be imaged throughout the human body. The requested new console for an existing MRS/MRI 4.0T scanner will greatly enhance the research of a highly productive group of NIH funded scientists studying aging, diabetes, neurological and psychiatric disease. Their work has direct relevance for finding new targets for disease treatment and using MRS to evaluate therapies.